


Hux falling in love with an assistant

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic





	Hux falling in love with an assistant

Can you write a headcannon for Hux falling in love with an employee or assistant?   
\- Hux would notice you straight away. Hes a man with a strong will and he is used to getting what he wants. But there are certain things he knows are off bounds. And you would be one of them.   
\- He manages to convince himself that his strong desire for you steams only from his inability to ever be with you. He only wants you because he cant have you. He would curse himself for being selfish and immature, but those thoughts would be masked as his mind turned back to you.   
\- He cherishes the time spent together alone. Even if its something as simple as you sitting working on paperwork in his office. His eyes would drift to you, watching your feature closely as he tried to pry himself away.   
\- when you stand too close to him, or he has to lean over your shoulder to read something, his knees will instantly go weak. There isn’t a lot that can being the general of the first order to his knees. And yet, it felt like everything you did for him made him want to drop down and worship you.   
\- He makes sure everything is perfect for you. If he hears you mention that theres a chill in your quarters, its fixed in an hour. If the canteen food was bad, he will order you meals only reserved for high ranking officials. His favouritism towards you is obvious. But when he is called out about it, he simply remarks that you are his assistant and that’s all anyone needs to know.   
\- Hes protective over you. He will send you away on missions to get contracts signed if he thinks there might be a threat incoming. Even something as simple as asking you to retrieve his gloves from his office when he notices Kylo Ren is on his way.   
\- For a while, he is able to keep himself in control, until he notices the way you look at him. If he accidently makes eye contact with you one day or sees your reflection in a mirror or glass, it will nearly break him. What would be worse than him being utterly in love with you and unable to act on those feelings?   
You returning them.   
\- He would ask you to leave and finish early that night, and he would proceed to drink himself into a bitter state.   
\- He would break the bottle, throw the glass across the room and watch it shatter against the wall before slumping down against his desk. Sitting on the floor like a child, he would hold his head in his hands and weep.   
\- Constant dreams of you. Some where just as unbearable as others but in different ways. Some nights he would dream of you being ripped away from him, or falling for another official. He dreamed you would get married and invite him to the wedding and he would have to sit in the audience and see how beautiful you look and know you could never be his.   
Other dreams were more violent. He held you dying in his arms, and you confessed. But he couldn’t talk. He tried, god knows he might had screamed in his dream like state as he fought to confess, to tell you how much he loved you but the light died from your eyes before he could even say a word.   
And some dreams were calm. Like you sitting in his office doing paperwork. He might have thought it was real until you get up and come to him, wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. In those dreams, he learned to control his dream a little more. He would kiss you back, desperately. His arms would wrap around you and he would pull you against him in ever way possible because he was so desperate for your affections.   
of course, he next day when he entered his office and saw you sitting at your own desk and greeting him good morning, he would feel incredibly guilty and embarrassed at himself.   
\- One night, some of the younger recruits are having a party and you end up getting drunk. He would call you to his office, wondering if you had completed the task he asked for you to do a few days ago. But little did he expect for you to stumble in, giggling and swaying on the spot. Despite his cold exterior, he finds it adorable. Until you end up right in front of him and wrapping your arms around his neck. He might think it’s a dream, just a very vivid one, until he feels your lips upon his.   
No, he could never dream up something like this. Never, in any of his dreams, had your lips felt so divine and passionate again his own. His arms would wrap around you instinctively and he would pull your body against his.   
And it would feel so good.   
But wrong.   
Hux would pull back with a sharp snap, his eyes wide as he stares down at you. You were obviously drunk out of your mind. Sure, he wanted you like he had never wanted another person in his life. But you were intoxicated and vulnerable. He couldn’t take advantage of that. SO he would guide you back to your quarters with strict instructions to stay there and sleep.   
\- The next morning, he would notice how you avoided his eyes completely and all but refused to speak to him. Normally when you came in, you could greet him with a chirpy ‘good morning’, ask how he slept, what he did with his free evening and so on. It was such a small part of the day but Hux cherished it because, for just a moment, he could pretend that this was some sort of normal circumstance.   
\- For the next few hours, this would continue, and Hux would despise it. Eventually, the silence and awkwardness will get to him and he has to control you. But he never expects the response to his demand for answers about last night and what happened.   
\- “Im sorry. I let my feelings get the best of me. It wont happen again, I swear.” You blink back tears as you refuse to meet his gaze. The way you seemed to shrink away from him made his heart ache. Of everyone, you had never been scared of him.   
\- He cant help himself. He ducks down and presses his lips to your own. And when he feels you kissing back, his whole world seemed to stop. No point hiding it any more. He was completely infatuated with you.


End file.
